zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Unseen Boscage
The Unseen Boscage is a remote jungle, hardly any human ever entered, let alone explored. Because of its difficult access, partly due to the impassable mountains and cliffs around it, and hardly walkable terrain, it is almost impossible to get to this area by foot. The only way to enter this area relatively safe is by airship. A lot of unique and odd monsters inhabit this primeval forest. Thickets often obstruct the way. Layout coming soon *'Base Camp': The camp is on a cliff close to the jungle. One way is to jump down from the cliff to Area 1. *'Area 1': A small area with a lot of thickets. Area 2 and Area 6 are available from here. *'Area 2': This zone is located at a small river which can be entered. Swimming further up the river gets you to Area 3, another way on land to Area 4. *'Area 3': Area 3 is a aquatic area with a small island in the center of the area, where some aquatic monsters nest. Some fallen trees change the flow of the water. Some mining spots can be found here. The area can only be left to Area 2. *'Area 4': A zone with some bigger trees around it. Some branches grow out above the area with several lianas hanging from them which can be used to climb. One way leads to Area 5, another to Area 7. *'Area 5': A steep slope with several ledges which can be reached by climbing certain trees. Because of the thicket, climbing the slope is hardly possible. The path up on the slope brings you to Area 9, another one to Area 8. *'Area 6': A cave area overgrown by plants. The plants on the walls are climbable and some of them growing down the ceiling can also be used for climbing. One way gets you to Area 7 another one to Area 9. *'Area 7': A remote zone where a lot of flowers grow and some carnivorous plants. *'Area 8': Big roots rough up the ground making the floor very uneven. Many trees grow around here. *'Area 9': A wide area at a huge tree which may let nuts fall when a big monster strikes against it. A short cut to Area 3 can be reached by climbing up and jumping off a cliff near the tree. *'Secret Area': A high ledge in Area 5 which can only be accessed by starting there. Hazards *Because of thickets, some ways are blocked. The obstacles can be destroyed by the use of one's weapon, though. Sometimes shinies get dropped when destroying one of them. *Some plants in Area 7 are carnivorous and may attack when coming too close to them. Monsters Only a few monsters in this area are known, so many exploration teams, together with hunters, get sent to there, yet some people get lost and disappear without a trace. (I will get to this section when I've got more monsters for this area) Category:Area